Superespía por acción involuntaria
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Lily nota que su prima Lucy está rara: no actúa como siempre y dice las cosas que no es muy propia de ella. Lily se preocupa e intenta sacárselo, pero ella tiene unos planes muy, muy diferentes...


**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Especial "San Scorly" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"_**

_Bueno, eso, la verdad es que no me ha quedado como yo quería pero...me quedaba poquito tiempo y tenía que acabarlo para entregarlo y o era hoy, o nada. Porque tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer y tengo la cabeza en mil partes, pero bueno, tampoco me ha quedado tan, tan horroroso, aunque acepto tomatazos eh XD_

_En fin, si os gusta leedlo y sino...también xD_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Superespía por acción involuntaria.**

–¿Y se puede saber por qué lo tengo que hacer yo? –preguntó Scorpius malhumorado.

–Porque sabes perfectamente que cuando se trata de mi hermana y de Lana, no puedo pensar con claridad, así que tú, como uno de mis mejores amigos, me harás el favor del siglo, ¿verdad?

Scor le miró con cara de pocos amigos pero al final suspiró, derrotado. Claro que lo haría, pero porque no le quedaba más remedio. Albus cuando quería podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo, y más cuando conocía los puntos débiles de las personas a las que quería disuadir.

–Sí, sí –dijo con desgana y sin mirarle –pero los ingredientes los consigues tú, yo no pienso meterme en el despacho de Slughorn.

–Venga hombre, no digas eso, que eres como su ojito derecho –sonrió el moreno – seguro que si se los pide te los regala incluso en bandeja de plata.

Scorpius empezó a patalear con el pie derecho el suelo de la habitación, frustrado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan endiabladamente asqueroso? Sabía tocar los puntos exactos para hacer a la otra persona ceder.

–Eres un capullo –le dijo –lo haré pero que sepas que eres un capullo integral.

–Yo también te quiero –contestó Albus, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Pelota. También eres pelota.

–Bueno, pues entonces empezaremos esta misma tarde, así podremos proceder con el plan para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

El rubio suspiró y se tiró en la cama. Merlín bendito la paciencia que tenía que tener con su amigo para no mandarle a la mierda. Porque de que se lo merecía, se lo merecía y mucho.

_oO0Oo_

Lily estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un poco por encima su gigantesco tomo "Pociones y otros brebajes para evitar enamoramientos espontáneos" que había sacado de la biblioteca tres días antes.

Lo había hecho porque desde que supo que se acercaba San Valentín, quiso tener sumo cuidado con todo lo que comía o bebía, porque ya le había pasado una vez el año anterior que se había comido un panecillo en el desayuno que la hizo tener un breve pero intenso enamoramiento de Antony Fox, un compañero que era un curso más mayor que ella.

Y más valía prevenir que curar, así que estaba repasando las pociones que se había dedicado a hacer el día anterior en el baño de Myrtle, así, si resultaba envenenada –como ella no paraba de repetirle a sus amigas – solo tenían que buscar en su bolsillo y sacar los brebajes pertinentes. Además, se había encargado de hacer muchos y de etiquetarlos; nunca se sabía si se encontraba con alguien por el castillo que también necesitara un poquito de despertar mágico.

–Bien, parece que está todo bien –sonrió con satisfacción, guardándose las cuatro botellitas en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a sus compañeras de cuarto entrar, vestidas y preparadas para ir a Hogsmeade. Era San Valentín, así que tenían que irse pronto para que les diera tiempo a husmear por todo el pueblo.

Lily, como no tenía ganas de cruzarse con cuatro mil babosos, decidió que sería más sano quedarse en el castillo –y más tranquilo también -, así que eso hizo.

–Lils –dijo una de ellas –creo que tu prima Lucy te estaba buscando, está en la sala común.

–Oh, muchas gracias –dijo la chica sonriendo.

Se levantó de la cama, cerró el libro y lo dejó en el sitio; después se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Allí, sentada en el sofá y jugueteando con lo que Lily vio, eran sus dedos, estaba una chica un año menor que ella, rubia, ojos verdes, delgadita y bajita: Lucy Weasley.

Y como parecía ser que no la había visto, Lily decidió pegarle un susto, acercándosele por atrás y espetando un sonoro "BU", provocando en ella un brinco tan efusivo que incluso se levantó del sofá con la mano en el pecho.

–Pe..pero…¡serás idiota! –exclamó, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

Lily sin embargo se carcajeaba de lo lindo al ver su cara deformada por la sorpresa, pero después tuvo que parar porque tenía ser arrollada por la furia Weasley. Así que lo que hizo fue sentarse y dar pequeñas palmaditas a su lado del sofá para que su prima se sentara también.

–Venga, no le des tanta importancia que es una tontería –Lucy no dijo nada pero se sentó - ¿Y bien? Petra me dijo que me estabas buscando.

–Eh…- empezó, entonces, poniéndose un poco nerviosa –bueno, la verdad es que solo preguntaba…eh…

–Espera –dijo Lily, escuchando la puerta de los dormitorios femeninos abrirse.

Lucy calló y ambas observaron a las tres compañeras de cuarto de la muchacha bajar, muy coquetas y arregladas.

–Adiós chicas, nos vemos luego ¿no? –preguntó una de ellas.

Lily y Lucy sonrieron y, una vez el retrato de la dama gorda se hubo cerrado, la pelirroja sonrió a su prima.

–Ahora ya estamos solas, los demás se han ido más pronto aún.

–¿Somos las únicas de todo Gryffindor aquí? –preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

–Sí –contestó Lily algo confundida –y en realidad me pregunto por qué estás tú aquí, ¿no me dijiste que ibas a ir con Albus o algo así?

–Ah…eh…sí, sí –empezó, sonriendo con nervios.

–¿Estás bien, Lu? –preguntó, preocupada.

–Sí, sí –dijo, forzando una sonrisa, pero Lily frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Entonces Lucy se puso repentinamente colorada y le giró la cara. Lily se desconcertó mucho y pensó que algo le tenía que estar pasando, porque ella no era así.

–Estoy bien, déjame en paz –comentó –quería preguntarte una cosa de Lana.

–¿Lana? –preguntó, sorprendida - ¿Qué le pasa a Lana?

–La vi muy acaramelada con Albus hace rato –dijo -¿Le gusta, no?

Lily la miró con una ceja enarcada y se cruzó de brazos.

–Sí –contestó –pero eso ya lo sabíamos todos, el único que no se da cuenta es el inútil de mi hermano.

–Pues sí –murmuró Lucy por lo bajo –ahí te doy la razón.

–¿Cómo? – preguntó Lily, desconcertada. Lucy solía ser muy amorosa con todo el mundo y no era muy propensa a meterse con nadie, mucho menos con Albus, que era algo así como su ejemplo a seguir.

–Eh, no, nada, era una broma –dijo, emitiendo una risilla nerviosa.

Lily la miró con desconfianza pero después volvió a su pose inicial.

–¿Eso te tenía tan angustiada? Pues vaya…

Lucy miró entonces hacia el suelo y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. No le quedaba mucho tiempo y, ya que estaba, pensaba aprovecharlo para su propio beneficio.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó entonces.

Lily se sonrojó levemente y después palpó inconscientemente su bolsillo.

–¿Yo? Nada, ya sabes que no me gusta nadie.

–¿Ni siquiera Scorpius Malfoy? –preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily se sonrojó muchísimo al oír aquello, pero no dijo nada.

–Entonces sí que te gusta –dijo, cabeceando, sorprendida -¿Por qué no le dices nada? Quiero decir, a lo mejor él espera a que le digas algo.

–No tengo nada que decirle, porque no me gusta –espetó una vez se recompuso de la sorpresa.

–Ya, pero yo mantengo mi palabra –dijo ella.

Lily no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando con su prima. Parecía otra persona totalmente diferente, no la Lucy de siempre. ¿Qué narggles le estaba pasando?

–Y yo mantengo que no me gusta ese cretino –dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Lucy frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja.

–¿Segura? Porque mira que te pones muy mona cuando te sonrojas. Y lo haces, no lo niegues.

–¡No! –exclamó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

–Lily, soy tu prima, me lo puedes decir, no seas tonta –dijo entonces, recuperando la compostura.

Volvía a ser la chica dulce y divertida de antes, aunque seguía siendo diferente.

Lily la miró con desconfianza y al final no pudo resistirse; Lucy la miraba con una cara tan…Albus, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y levantarse del sofá, sonrojada. Ni siquiera quiso mirarla a la cara.

–Sí, vale, ganas –dijo –me gusta. Y que sepas que me parece que cada día eres más Al…

Pero fue interrumpida.

Por un beso.

Y no era precisamente de Lucy Weasley.

Scorpius la estaba cogiendo entre sus brazos de una forma que no había cogido nunca a ninguna de sus conquistas anteriores, besándola cada vez con más ímpetu y seguridad; dejándose llevar por el sabor a caramelo que desprendía aquella que minutos antes estaba emperrada en decir que no le gustaba nadie.

Cuando tuvieron que separar sus labios, Scorp juntó sus frentes y le lanzó una sonrisa ladina, de esas que eran entre burlonas y divertidas, pero que a la vez, parecían dulces. A Lily le encantaban, pero nunca se lo había dicho –ni ganas-.

Lily se le quedó mirando con sorpresa y después ojeó de reojo el sofá, notando la obvia ausencia de su prima, y entonces acabó de comprenderlo todo.

–¿Se puede saber por qué narices has usado la poción multijugos para entrar en mi casa y después sonsacarme información haciéndote pasar por mi prima, Malfoy?

Scorpius se separó de ella y la miró divertido; después, se acercó al sofá y cogió la mochila que estaba apoyada a su lado, sacando de dentro un uniforme de Slytherin masculino. Unos minutos más tarde, Lily se tuvo que dar la vuelta, avergonzada, porque el chico no tuvo ningún reparo en quitarse la camiseta y el polo allí mismo, frente a ella.

–¡Tápate, por Merlín! –exclamó ella, con ambas manos tapándose los ojos.

Scorpius se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, poniéndola tensa.

–Albus me pidió que te sonsacara información sobre Lana, quiere saber si puede hacer una apuesta segura, y creo que ya me entiendes –le dijo al oído – y de paso, como me sobraba tiempo…he aprovechado el tiempo.

Lily se separó y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo sonrojada.

–Ya lo veo ya.

–La verdad es que…-se acabó de poner el polo y se dispuso a desabrocharse la falda –casi mato a tu hermano por esto, pero…creo que ahora tendré que darle las gracias y todo.

–Vete a la mierda –le dijo.

–Vamos, no te hagas la dura conmigo, que ya lo sé todo –ahora se había quitado ya la falda y estaba en calzoncillos.

Lily se puso tan colorada que casi que estaba más roja que su propio pelo, pero no podía apartar la vista del chico –no era la primera vez que veía a uno así, recordemos que tenía dos hermanos – pero sí la primera vez que le veía a él. Y eso para su pobre corazoncito era mucho pedir.

Así que sin más, se acercó a él y le pegó una bofetada, provocando que el chico se tropezara con los propios pantalones y cayera al sofá. Acto seguido, se sentó encima de él y le dio un beso.

–Wow –murmuró el chico, jadeando tras separarse de ella para respirar –eres toda una leona.

–Pues porque no me has visto aún rugir como dios manda.

Y se levantó, le cogió de la corbata y le arrastró a los baños comunes que tenían en la sala; seguro que allí no les molestaría nadie.

Así que, después de todo, Scorp tuvo que agradecer interiormente la convicción de Albus. Bendito fuera el día que decidió dejarse convencer por él.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


End file.
